Matchmaker
by Gleek4
Summary: Kinn and Blam One-Shot. In an attempt to bring Kurt and Finn together, Sam and Blaine end up closer than they would have originally thought.


Prompted by a user on DeviantArt.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come over here for a minute," Sam waved his hand to the boy who approached. "Have you happened to have noticed how Finn's been looking at Kurt lately?"<p>

Blaine grinned and nodded.

"It's sort of adorable when he wears that dopey gri- So, wanna catch up for the game later…" Sam allowed his voice to trail off as he watched over Blaine's shoulder. "Exhibit A," he murmured to the other boy who turned to see Finn trailing closely behind Kurt.

"But they're not doing anything though," Blaine pointed out, but Sam hushed him.

"Wait for it…bingo," Sam chuckled when Blaine gasped at the scene. Finn had thrown an arm around the shorter boy and mussed his hair. It was easy for Blaine to predict that Kurt would push the other boy way and fix his hair, but what he didn't expect was the smile that lit up Kurt's face.

"Oh my God, they totally have the hots for each other." Blaine stared, his mouth slack with surprise. "They don't realize it…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Without turning to face back to Sam, Blaine could only nod.

-

Sam and Blaine did end up meeting at Blaine's house to watch the night's football game and discuss their further plans.

"Call him," Sam pushed.

Blaine dialed Kurt's number, and the boy answered on the second ring. "Hey, Blaine, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night."

"Hi, Blaine!" Finn's voice came from a distance, and Sam threw a hand over his mouth to contain a squeal. "Sorry about that, Finn and I are watching a movie. Sure, we can hang tomorrow."

An eruption of laughter came from the other side of the phone, and Blaine had to pull his cell away from his ear.  
>"Finn- Finn, stop! I'm still on the phone; cut that out. I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Blaine?"<p>

The boy agreed and ended the call.

"I dated him for five months, and I didn't even know he was ticklish," Sam and Blaine looked at each other incredulously.

"Okay, when you two hang out, make sure to wiggle some answers out of him."

The boys spent the rest of the night talking over glee until they feel asleep. In the morning, before Blaine woke, Sam found himself curled around the other male, and he pulled away quickly.

-

"What are you going to wear tonight?"

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing too nice, it's not a date."

"It's a date," Kurt was turned, and he missed the frown set in place when Finn mumbled to himself.

Later that night, Blaine hung his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and although Kurt didn't complain, his body slightly stiffened.

"How is your home life with Carole?" Blaine was well aware that Kurt had to adjust to a woman in his home that was not his mother. Kurt's eyes instantly lightened.

"It's wonderful. I've never seen my dad so happy, and Finn and I are getting along really well. Carole really is a wonderful woman; she treats us all great, and she makes my dad smile. Everything is great actually."

Blaine genuinely smiled back, brushed aside Kurt's bangs, and touched his lips gently to the other's. After only a moment, Kurt pulled away.

"Don't do this, Blaine. We talked about this when we split. Can we just be friends? At least for the sake of glee."

"I'm sorry. Kurt. Of course we can be friends, it was just a mistake."

Kurt nodded and relaxed back on the couch for another half hour until a vibration came from Kurt's pocket.

"Crap, Finn needs a ride. Apparently, Puck ditched him at Sam's."

Blaine bid him farewell and whipped out his phone as soon as Kurt closed the front door.

'_Kurt is on his way to get Finn. Get as much info as you can.' -B_

Finn had been rather quiet all night, and Sam nearly failed to get any information at all. Just before Kurt arrived, Sam finally got to Finn.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?"

Finn cracked a small smile not looking directly, "yeah, I think so."

"You wanna know how to get their eye?" Sam avoided saying 'her' eye in hopes that Finn was referring to Kurt.

Finn finally looked Sam in the eye, hope standing clear. "How?"

"Sing a song," both boys smiled, and a vibration of Finn's phone signaled that it was time to part.

-

"Is something wrong?" Kurt had his eyes trained on the road lit by his headlights, and he did not turn to glance at Finn when he was asked the question.

"Nope-

"You're lying. I can tell. Your hands always clench," Kurt looked down to see that his hands were indeed white at the knuckles.

"It's been a rough night; I just want to go home."

"Pull over," Finn eased, and slowly but surely, the car stopped at the side of the road. Kurt rested his head against the steering wheel, but he was pulled out of his seat and into Finn's lap like a rag doll. "What happened?"

He sucked in a breath, and Finn realized that the boy was crying softly. "After everything that we had talked about and promised, he went and kissed me."

Finn's heart sunk. "Are you going to get back together?"

A manicured hand clutched to Finn's plain grey shirt, and Kurt shook his head. Finn tightened his arms around the petite frame and rested his nose against the pushed-in-place brown tresses.

When Kurt caught his breath, Finn set him on the passenger seat, and he drove the rest of the way home.

Sam and Blaine met up the next afternoon to discuss the details.

"Do you suppose it's really Kurt that Finn like? I mean, they are brothers, just not by blood."

Sam's vibrant blue lit up, and Blaine found himself staring for a moment too long to excuse. The boy smiled in response. "What?"

Blaine shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing, nothing at all."

-

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing my song now," Finn said after pressing a small note into the palm of Kurt's hand.

The week's lesson was devotion, and Finn was given the perfect opportunity.

Sam and Blaine looked hopefully to each other that Finn was taking his chance.

_I know just how to whisper  
>And I know just how to cry<br>I know just where I find the answers  
>And I know just how to lie<br>I know just how to fake it  
>And I know just how to scheme<br>I know just when to face the truth  
>And then I know just when to dream<br>And I know just where I touch you  
>And I know just what to prove<br>I know when to pull you closer  
>And I know when to let you loose <em>

_And I know the night is fading  
>And I know the time<em>_'__s gonna fly  
>And I<em>_'__m never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you  
>But I know I<em>_'__ve got to give it a try _

_And I know the roads to riches  
>And I know the ways to pain<br>I know all the rules and then I know how to break __'__em  
>And then I always know the name of the game <em>

_But I don__'__t know how to leave you  
>And I<em>_'__ll never let you fall  
>And I don<em>_'__t know how you do it  
>Making love out of nothing at all <em>

While Finn sang, Kurt glanced at the note before beaming back up at the other boy. When everyone left the room, Kurt stayed behind just like the note had asked, and he approached Finn how leaned nervously on the piano.

"Kurt, you like the best person I've ever met, and it took so much for me to realize it. I ah- um-

Sam and Blaine watched quietly from the small window in the choir door. Sam stood behind Blaine to get a good look, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

They both clasped a hand over their mouths when Finn leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. Unlike the previous night, Kurt reacted well and threw his arms around Finn's broad shoulders.

Blaine looked up at Sam, achievement shinning in his eyes, and when Sam returned the gaze, the smile fell slack, and his eyes flickered to Blaine's plump lips. The shorter boy's eyes glazed over, and he brought his hands to Sam's shoulders.

The moment couldn't have been more ironic while they kissed simultaneously as Finn and Kurt. They had worked so hard to get each boy a push towards each other that Blaine and Sam ended up closer than they would have figured.

And neither had a problem with it. 

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
